Talk:Sabbath/@comment-25833927-20150415102556/@comment-26120285-20151122080247
I activate my energy and start to charge to all lolis knocking them out, i jump high and descend really fast to the ground hitting with my fist making a great hole sending to fly many lolis, they use their magic but was useless since i evade them all, i point to the hype man and with my energy i pull him close to me as i make him fall i grab him by the neck and take out his head killing him instantly, his wife descend from the throne furiosly to kill me but she fail as i hit her on her neck, i start to stomp on her little chest, she tries to grab her magic staff but i step on her hand broking it, i then start to step on her face and kicking her, i grab her from the hip and cut her out to half. The mass orgy stop as they see how cruel and sadistic i was, the same medusa, lizardman and minotaur charge at me, with my speed and strength i run at fast speed to the minotaur and grab her by the horn broking it and then by the head throw her far, the lizardman i disarm her and use her sword against her will as i stab on her chest, the medusa try to petrify me but i throw some little rocks on her eyes, i gather some knifes and stab on her eyes then an one hit kill on her front neck, after that many incubus and monsters come ahead to kill me, my energy, i start to charge until i release a battle cry i give a big stomp that broke everyone legs, the mass orgy coliseum was now a full bloody coliseum instead of moanings was full of screams of pain and sore voices. One incubus crawl to me and grab my knee Incubus: W-w-w-why ar-re you so cruel? I stomp on her arm crushing it Me: Why are your minds so weak? Why are you so weak? I then stomp on her head crushing it, now i just hear cries and pain, the wife of the dead incubus crawl over to him but i pick her up and hit her to the ground multiple times. Me: Let me hear you screams you wretched creatures. A hellhound appear Hellhound: You criminal!! YOU WILL PAY BY ALL THIS YOU IMBECILE!! She lunges to me trying to hit me but i grab her fist and use her against her will, i start to use super speed kicks and then to finish a uppercut and a hook up popping her head out. Me: Is mere useless this please, i think i overjoyed this moment. I snap my fingers and my prototype angel wings and a laser hand rifle appear, i fly away, i point to the coliseum Me: See ya on the next bing! I charge the rifle and shoot up to coliseum and explodes, only a crater is left behind, the explosion was so big that i could see on the far other demon forces coming along, they see me and try to kill me i already teleport back to the ship. Me: Looks like i found a place for fun! Now on, i send by myself usually to kill any mamono who kidnapp forcefully a man, control his mind, conquer another town, harm or kill any human without any reason, change their desires, violate womans or transform little kids to mamonos or incubus, or to put a balance between humans and monster, that day is know like the big feast, where i murder and entire town or repel an demon army to let humans reproduce. I know on the demon realm as the crimson cloud or Retribucion Pavoroso. A new enemy has been born and to make the matters worst, the wifes who are targeted as assassination, depending on their crimes they could receive the punish of woke up the next morning just with the head of her husband.